1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention pertains to a device for treatment of liquid substances used in combustion engines and motor vehicles, having multiple applications and to the method of treating. The present invention pertains to a treatment element for use in treating liquid substances to (i) improve the combustion characteristics of liquid fuels, (ii) improve the solubility and lubricating ability of motor oils, (iii) improve the solubility and lubricating ability of transmissions fluids, thereby dissolving the paraffin deposits causing the paraffin to remain in solution, and (iv) increase horsepower.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is known from a number of prior art sources that metal alloys can be formed into treatment elements that can improve the characteristics of liquids that flow in contact with these elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,999 and 3,974,071 show alloy elements that are employed to inhibit corrosion and/or scale deposits in the conduits of water systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,999 teaches use of a self-sacrificing anodic element formed from a crystalline metallic alloy, preferably having copper, zinc and silicon as its primary elements, with lesser amounts of tin, lead, iron and nickel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,071 teaches use of alloys that are primarily copper, nickel, lead, zinc and tin, with small or trace amounts of iron, aluminum, phosphorus and chromium that are apparently consumed in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,665 and 4,715,325 show alloy elements that are employed to treat liquid fuels for improved combustion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 teaches use of a metal bar made of an alloy of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 teaches use of a non-conductive, non-sacrificing alloy of copper, zinc, nickel, lead and tin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034 teaches a fluid stabilizing alloy element believed to be effective to prevent precipitation of solids in the flow tubes of both oil and water wells. In this alloy, copper, zinc, nickel, lead and tin are present, with lesser amounts of iron, antimony, sulfur and manganese.
The above prior art references do not offer definite explanations of the phenomena leading to the desirable results achieved. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,999 and 3,448,034, a polarizing effect on the liquid flowing past the treatment element is mentioned. It is theorized that this eliminates any affinity between the mineral substances dissolved in the fluid treated and the flow tubes and other surfaces contacted by the fluid, thus preventing precipitation of minerals in solid form onto such surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 it is theorized that the fuel flowing past the treatment element is charged and the repulsion of charged particles increases the rate of fuel vaporization. An alternate theory offered is that application of an electrostatic charge redistributes the molecular pattern of the impurities.
Despite the absence of a firm theory of operation, a variety of benefits have been noted with the pre-existing treatment elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034 claims reduced accumulation of paraffin in oil well flow tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 claims greater fuel efficiency and cleaner exhaust emissions as a byproduct. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 adds to those claims increased performance and cleaner fuel flow apparatus downstream of the alloy treatment element.
As has been noted in prior art, it has been found that various compositions of metal alloys have produced desirable effects in liquids. In Craft, 3,448,034, for water application, and in Walker, 4,715,325, for gasoline and diesel fuel application, the identical alloy composition consists of a preferred range of copper (57.64%), zinc (17.63%), nickel (13.45%), lead (7.66%), tin (2.69%), with trace elements of iron, antimony, sulphur and manganese. Walker, 4,715,325, further teaches the ranges may be varied to 40-66% copper, 2-28% zinc, 5-25% nickel, 2-12% lead, and 1-5% tin; and also teaches that the desired results are not achieved when any one of the above metals are deleted from the crystalline metal. In Brown, 4,429,665, for gasoline application, it teaches the use of a composition of 30-60% copper, 15-40% zinc, 10-30% nickel, 5-2% tin, and 1-10% silver; with a preferred range of 42% copper, 25% zinc, 21% nickel, 10% tin, and 2% silver, with a platinum coating preferably applied on either end of the elongated metal bar. While the prior art provides a desirable effect, what is needed is a device consisting essentially of a metal component that will more effectively produce the desired result and enhance the qualities of the liquids.
It is necessary in all applications to avoid restricting fuel flow either because the peak fuel needs may not be met or because the velocity losses involved with flow restriction may unduly increase the energy needed to pump fuel through the system. Accordingly, what is needed is a fuel treatment device that offers adequate surface area for fuel contact and a configuration that causes the required turbulence without "choking off" the flow needed for the fuel system. Prior art does not provide for the needed turbulence.